


Political Assassination

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody tries to take out incumbent President Blye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Assassination

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "dirty politics" (female protagonist)

“Madame President?”

Kensi turned to smile at the young woman with the clipboard standing in the open doorway. “Yes?”

“The introductory speaker is just wrapping up, ma’am,” she said. “You’re on in ten minutes.”

“Thank you,” said Kensi, and gathered up her stack of index cards. Most politicians used teleprompters, in this day and age, but Kensi liked having something physical in her hands.

“Are you nervous?” said a voice. “You, President Kensi Blye-Deeks?”

She snorted a laugh. “I never legally took your name, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Deeks said, easily. “But maybe if I keep saying it, it’ll grow on you.”

“What, like you did?”

“Ow, harsh,” said Deeks, but he was smiling. “Remind me again why I married you?”

“I’m sure there was a reason,” Kensi grinned.

“Madame President?” said the clipboard woman again. “Five minutes.”

“Knock ‘em dead, Kens,” said Deeks, leaning in to kiss her briefly.

Kensi smiled at him, darted back in for another kiss, and headed for the edge of the stage.

“…the forty-seventh President of the United States, Kensi Blye.”

She walked out to polite applause— this was a press conference, not a rally— and smiled at her audience.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. As you have probably all guessed, I called this conference to reassure the nation about the ongoing peace negotiations between—”

Kensi had been in politics, now, almost as long as she’d been a federal agent, but she had never felt comfortable letting her safety entirely rest with someone else. She had Secret Service agents, good people that she trusted completely, but she couldn’t stop herself from checking every exit, from scanning a crowd even as she smiled at them.

Which was how she caught the flicker of movement at the corner of the stage, how she had twisted to the far side of the solid wooden podium before her lead detail agent had shouted, “Everybody down!”

Kensi heard a bullet hit the podium, then three more shots from her own security detail.

There was a _thud_ , then a long moment of silence. Kensi got her feet under her, moving into a crouch and preparing to stand, when Nell called, “Stay down, Kens!”

Another shot was followed by a lot of running feet, and Deeks skidded into a crouch beside her, gun in hand. “You okay?” he asked.

“Where’s my gun?” Kensi demanded.

“You’re the President. You’re not supposed to be packing heat.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, there are people shooting at us!”

“Not anymore,” said Nell. She stood with most of Kensi’s Secret Service detail, guns drawn against four black-clad men, one of them putting pressure to the wound on another’s shoulder. “Is that all of them?”

“Yes, Madame Vice President,” said one of the Secret Service agents.

Kensi frowned. “Why does she get a gun and I don’t?”

“Because you’re the _President_ ,” said Nell, with the tone of someone repeating a phrase for the hundredth time.

“No IDs on these guys,” said Deeks, as the agents finished searching them. “But this guy just told me… Go ahead, buddy, it’s better if you say it.”

One of their prisoners scowled, but said, “ _Fine_. He’s not payin’ us if we didn’t off her, anyway.”

“He?” Kensi repeated.

The man took a deep breath. “Worthright.”

“Worthright?” said Kensi. “Senator Adrian Worthright, frontrunner to be my opponent in the upcoming election?”

“That’s the one,” Deeks agreed.

Kensi snorted. “Oh, the next debate is going to be awesome.”

THE END


End file.
